


【all叶】玉面公主传（5）

by santong



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	【all叶】玉面公主传（5）

时如飞梭，玉面狐自被牛王纳为小妾日日承欢夫妻胯下已有二年，集万千宠爱于一身，铁扇公主又疼他，倒使玉面娘娘这骄纵性子日渐飞涨，越发无法无天起来，听说红孩儿被东土来的和尚算计强行抓了去观世音菩萨座下当了劳子善财童子，又听说唐和尚的血肉非同一般，吃一口就能长生不老，白日升仙，便吵着闹着要吃唐僧肉。  
“吃甚么唐僧肉，你我夫妇二人日夜双修，位列仙班也是迟早的事，少淌那番浑水。”  
孙哲平把玩爱妾裸足，兴致缺缺。  
叶修蹬开他咸猪手，坐起揽住铁扇脖颈撒娇：“乐乐你最好了，帮我去把唐僧抓来下锅好不好呀。”  
张佳乐剥开荔枝塞他嘴里，道：“你哪里是想吃唐僧肉，分明就是赶个热闹好出去玩，小远也是，每次都被你哄骗，要是我没发现你是不是得骑到大唐国去玩？”  
叶修嘴里含着荔枝呜呜叫。  
小远从荷花池下露出半个脑袋，听见张佳乐在说他又心虚虚的趴下水去，翻出水面气泡几串。  
这次还真被张佳乐说对了，他就是想找个由头出去玩，平日他也就是在翠云山上同他们交合修炼，两年来也就回了几趟积雷山，别的地方一概不知，久了多少有些烦闷。  
见二人都不理会他，玉面娘娘又将目光投向余下那人。  
“看我作甚。”那人小抿琉璃杯，端的是事不关己。  
那位便是牛魔王的弟兄，如意真仙，俗名于锋，今日因侄儿被擒一事过来传个话，叶修先前见过他几次，二人半生不熟，但玉面娘娘又是何等人物，说要吃唐僧肉那就得吃到。  
“那我可说好了，要是出了岔子，我可不会为你担保。”  
于锋掂量手中‘贡品’，满意的收入囊中。  
“那我们何时出发。”叶修边问边张望牛魔王铁扇二人离去方向。  
“听说唐和尚师徒几人已经离了车迟国，估计过不了多会就到西梁女国，择日不如撞日，现在便启程罢。”说着于锋唤出坐骑，揽过娘娘腰肢，腾空飞去。  
****  
西梁女国，自建国以来国中只见娇娥不见郎君，繁衍生息全权倚仗子母河水，如要落胎便要取得落胎泉水方可化去腹中血肉，而那落胎泉现被如意真仙占着，建了个聚仙庵，平头百姓需得上供，才赏的一碗泉水，缺德的很。  
于锋大呼冤枉，他贪财是真，助人为乐也是真，哪里的缺德。  
原来这眼泉水天生地养，乃是无主之物，女国百姓滥喝滥用，泉眼枯竭也是迟早的事，女帝心忧百姓，特聘专人前来看护。  
“听你这么说，你和西梁女帝还熟得很？”叶修狐疑。  
于锋瞥了他一眼，道：“我同女帝说好了，唐和尚来的那晚，你扮做女帝与他同房，趁其不备食他精血，几滴既可，如此也省的他几个徒弟寻麻烦。”  
说罢二人共赴女国宫殿，入了殿内，一金冠锦袍女子早已等候多时。  
“就这小狐狸精要吃唐僧肉？”女帝嗤笑：“吃了熊心豹子胆才是真的。”  
“就让他戏耍一回，不然我兄嫂那边没法安歇。”于锋也是颇为头疼。  
女帝说那行吧，反正唐和尚也不是她的菜，今晚她就和琵琶精去外面洞府住一晚。  
女帝走后，玉面娘娘美滋滋的换上锦袍金冠，来来回回的走，于锋看了他几眼，满是嫌弃。  
“怎么，我不好看吗？”玉面娘娘拖着长裾，叉腰问道。  
如意真仙答：“再好看也没用，我又不好龙阳。”  
叶修一顿，也是，哪能人人喜好龙阳，唐和尚万一看他是个公的瞧不上怎么办？  
眼前呼起一团烟雾，于锋眉头一皱，只见烟雾散去，一前凸后翘的小妮子显出身形来，叶修小心翼翼的藏好尾巴耳朵，耸了耸胸前两团乳肉，又照了照铜镜，自己相当之满意。  
狐妖化形之法登峰造极，变个美娇娥还不是手到擒来。  
再看于锋似乎有话要说，但还未说出，底下女官匆匆来报，说是唐和尚已经入了城门。  
叶修大喜，宣他入宫觐见。  
原本还在担心大徒弟孙猴子的火眼金睛会不会照出他来，结果见了唐僧，发现他竟然是一个人徒走过来的，左右并无徒儿护身，不禁有些奇怪。  
“西天之行，贫僧一人便可，徒儿几人另有要事在身，无需时时护送于我。”隔着一道纱帘，唐和尚不紧不慢的说道。  
这番叶修越发胆大，挥退大臣护卫，轻踩莲步，走下殿去，这才看见唐和尚的真容。  
这和尚身形魁梧，金刚法相，不怒自威，一看便是得道高僧，只是同俊美无俦翩翩美男的传闻相差甚远。  
叶修想了想，算了，反正都一样。  
“寡人夜来梦见金屏生彩艳，玉镜展光明，乃是大喜之兆，御弟哥哥正巧今日远道而来，难不是天意如此，要使你我二人阴阳结合共享荣华富贵？”  
圣僧念了一句佛号，道：“贫僧西行决心已定，断不可贪图富贵流连美色。”  
竟然是佛心稳固，毫不动摇。  
玉面娘娘眼珠一转又生一计。  
“浑话不多说，御弟哥哥且上前来，将通关文牒交予寡人先盖个印。”  
唐和尚不疑有他，从怀中掏出通关文牒呈上，叶修一过目，上面已经盖了好几个章，再往下看就瞧见这唐和尚俗名。  
“御弟哥哥又姓韩？”娘娘笑的开怀，韩文清，哪儿是个和尚，倒像是个大家闺秀的名字。  
唐和尚默，而后开始索要文牒。  
“这么急做什么，寡人同你还有正经事要做。”  
玉面娘娘狡黠一笑，去扯圣僧袈裟，圣僧回避，背对于他，道：“女帝自重。”  
叶修趴在他耳边，双手揽他宽阔胸膛，傲人酥胸紧贴和尚脊背，口中娇声细语：“圣僧推拒至此，莫不是嫌寡人姿色下层，不入法眼？”  
圣僧不说话。  
叶修看他脖颈脉络清晰，肉身自带香气，便知道绝对错不了，他现在咬一口就跑应该也来得……！  
……及。  
当玉面娘娘被唐和尚翻身压在身下时才发现事情大条了。  
“等等，御弟哥哥不是说不近女色吗？”叶修扑腾四蹄，欲哭无泪。  
圣僧解开袈裟，露出精壮肉身，后念一句‘阿弥陀佛’，道：“贫僧自不近女色。”  
“那为何……啊！”  
玉面娘娘下身向来不着寸缕，圣僧二指弯曲如鹰爪，直取要害，探入细嫩蚌肉之间抠挖试探，多年历练修得指法高深，没一会便弄得娘娘惊喘连连，蜜汁喷涌。  
玉面娘娘这才化了女身，从未用女穴承欢，唐和尚这番弄他，竟然是比侍弄后庭爽快的多，一个不查，骚性大发，连连喷了几次。  
待手指抽离竟还恬不知耻勾上和尚腰身，扭腰摆胯，泪眼朦胧的要他操进来爽一爽。  
只见圣僧所持降魔金刚杵梆硬如铁，一鼓作气直捣黄龙，竟是毫不留情，任凭龙床落红点点，妖精啼声婉转。  
“好哥哥……快快饶了我罢……知错了……我真的知错了咿——啊啊~~顶深了~慢些~慢些疼……”  
玉面娘娘出师不利，马失前蹄，初次化做女身，就被和尚破了女穴，真真是得不偿失，懊悔之极。  
唐和尚扣住娘娘虚软膝弯，架在那金刚降魔杵上上下抽送，抖得雪白奶子上下乱颤，插得骚穴噗嗤嗤的响，蜜汁白浊淌了一床，不知有多少射进了娘娘的肚子里面。  
叶修被干的深了，含着泪花吭哧一口咬在这唐和尚的肩膀上，那血肉对妖物而言真真是极为香甜可口，可这时已经顾不得品尝唐僧肉的美味，因为此时此刻正在被‘吃’的可是他。  
二人颠鸾倒凤不知过了几个时辰，每每唐和尚就抵着那一点顶撞，插得玉面娘娘溃不成军，小舌露出，眼珠上翻，红肿女穴竟然淅淅沥沥的尿出来，这可是罕有，实在是圣僧精力过人，气息霸道。  
“陛下此番可真是好福气，遇上个阳根粗硬，精力旺盛的好男儿。”门外女官同同僚悄悄嚼耳根。  
“哦，那可真是了不得。”  
身后忽然传来男子的声音，女官还未看清来人，殿门便被一脚踹开，一人大步流星跨入，后只听得里头叮叮当当一番短兵交接，中又夹着几声惊呼吵嚷，便再没了动静……


End file.
